


The New World

by Dimo82929



Series: The New World [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: 之前发过的寡红黑道文，目前在修改中，一章一章放上来吧
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov
Series: The New World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579909
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

零星的小雨也在傍晚后下得越来越密，渐渐的，街道两旁的行人们已经都不见了踪影。高高的广告牌在水雾弥漫下散发着朦胧的幽光。

Natasha从Eisenhardt旗下的酒店里缓缓走了出来，她打着一把黑色的伞，雨滴拍打在伞面上发出哒哒的响声。她走下台阶，向对面那辆不起眼的黑色轿车走去。

Natasha坐在驾驶座上点了一支烟，接着便低头看着自己的腕表，纤长的手指轻轻敲打在表面上，像是在计数一般。

这时，头顶上方突然传来一声巨响，街道两旁车子上的报警器此起彼伏的尖叫着，Natasha从窗口探出头去，只见顶楼的窗户被震碎，浓烟从窗户翻涌而出，火光点燃了天空，热浪席卷着灰尘，让整栋大楼看上去都有些摇摇欲坠。

Natasha丢掉烟蒂，拿过扔在副驾驶的手机拨通了电话，随即下了车。

“他的情况怎么样了？”

医院的走廊里，Natasha身后跟着一群人浩浩荡荡向手术室的方向走去。她询问着走在她身旁的医生，步伐也渐渐加快。

“Sir.Eisenhardt多处器官受损，送来的时候已经错过最佳治疗时间了，我们只能尽力而为……”

“……我知道了。”

Natasha回过头冲Rumlow勾了勾手指“这件事暂时不要告诉Wanda，懂了吗？”

“可是大小姐已经在赶来的路上了……”

“什么？”

Natasha不自觉地停下脚步“她怎么……”

“爆炸的时候……Sir正在和她通电话…所以她现在已经坐上往这边赶来的飞机了…”

“……”

Natasha微微皱起眉头，放在身侧的手轻轻颤抖了一下。

“怎么了？”Rumlow皱起眉“如果你不舒服的话要不然先回去休息一下……”

“……不用了…Helen跟着她吗？”

“没有，Helen还在伦敦帮她处理Sir交代的那批货…”

“…她几点到？我去机场接她。”

时间一点点地流逝，转眼间已经过去了八个小时，天边已经破晓，手术却还在进行着。

Natasha让Rumlow留下来替她接管医院的事，自己则出发去机场接人。

她苍白的脸和虚浮的脚步让Rumlow实在有些放不下心来，在她一再拒绝后，他也只好悻悻作罢，拍了拍她的肩膀“一定要注意安全，这边就交给我们吧。”

Natasha缓缓地点点头，接过他递过来的咖啡仰头喝了下去，苦涩的味道在她口中蔓延开来，胃也有些隐隐作痛。她做了个深呼吸，随手把那已经空了的铝罐丢进了垃圾桶，走出了医院。

一直在颤抖的双手在握上方向盘的一刻终于放松下来，Natasha摇下车窗，冰凉的空气让她清醒不少，做了个深呼吸，她舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，启动了车子。

Wanda是Max Eisenhardt的私生女，为了隐藏身份，她一直用着母亲的姓氏Maximoff。

像是并不想让她掺和家族的事似的，Max在三年前就把她送去法国读书，但Natasha知道，她早就已经在参与家里的生意了。

这三年来Natasha再也没有见过Wanda，但每当她想起那孩子，身上总会涌上一阵寒意。

她闭上眼睛，双手轻轻抱住自己平稳着呼吸，直到大厅里传来了那架飞机抵达的消息。

Natasha抱着手站在出口，手指紧紧攥着自己的袖口，下唇也被自己咬得有些发肿，一直在翻搅的胃也在折磨着她。

“Nat！”

那熟悉的声音突然想起，Natasha打了个冷颤，抬起头来。

Wanda拖着一个大大的行李箱走到了她面前“抱歉让你等这么久。”

她长高了不少，看上去甚至比Natasha还高出了半头，她的眼睛有些红肿，脸色也不太好。

Natasha皱着眉摸了摸她冰凉的脸“怎么穿的这么少？”

“太着急了……”Wanda抓住她的手在唇边轻轻吻了一下“我爸爸他怎么样了？你能直接带我去医院吗。”

Natasha不自在地抽出手来，然后默默点了点头“我的车在外面。”

到医院的路上，二人并没有过多交流。Wanda低垂着头，双手合十，眉头紧紧地皱着，良久，她侧过头看向Natasha

“是什么人干的？”

“目前还在调查……”

Natasha轻轻叹了口气“其实你不该去的，现在医院那边已经乱成一团了…”

Wanda没有回答她，只是默默看着窗外，良久，她回过头来

“你在我家待了多久了？”

“……十年……”

“爆炸的时候，你在哪里？”

“sir让我在楼下待命，所以我没有跟在他身边……我很抱歉……”

“还好你没事。”

Wanda迅速打断她，伸出手去搭在她的腿上轻轻揉捏着“如果连你也出事了，我就真的不知道该怎么办才好了…”

Natasha默默开着车，被她按在手掌下的大腿肌肉不自觉地紧绷着，那人却并不打算把手收回去似的，只是侧着头靠在靠背上看着窗外。

就在这个时候，Natasha的手机突然响了起来，她看了一眼，打来电话的是Rumlow.

“Natasha…Sir他稳定下来了…这边有点乱，要不然你们先不要过来了…”

“我知道了……”Natasha微微皱眉“那我先带着Wanda回家，那边就拜托你了。”

“等下……我不能去看看他吗？”Wanda伸手拉住她的衣袖，眼底蓄上了一层水雾。

“抱歉……那边现在很混乱，而且还没有调查清楚这件事发生的缘由，现在带你过去有点太危险了。”

Natasha摸了摸她的头“听话，我送你回家，他也不会想看到你出事的。”

一路上，Wanda都沉默不语地望着窗外，直到车子停到了别墅前。

“你会陪着我吧？”她回头望着Natasha，红肿的眼睛让她看上去楚楚可怜。

“……嗯。”

Natasha点点头“我去停车……”

“不用管那些，跟我来。”Wanda轻轻拽了她一下，接着便下了车。

Natasha抿紧嘴唇，那阵恶寒再次涌了上来，她闭上眼调整了一下呼吸，再次睁开眼的时候，那双绿眸子中的踌躇已经消失不见。

“大小姐，您回来了。”

老管家Joseph拉开了门“热水已经为您放好了，哦，Miss.Romanoff也来了，我这就去为您收拾好客房……”

“不必了，她今天会留在我房间。”Wanda拉着Natasha从他面前直接走了过去“我在飞机上吃过饭了，没有我的吩咐不要来打扰我们。”

“是。”

Natasha沉着脸任由她拉着，直到进入了那熟悉的房间。

天空在下过一夜的雨后变得更加澄净，乌云散去后暖暖的阳光透过落地窗洒了进来，照射在Wanda身上。

她回过头来看着Natasha，整个人像是披上了一层薄薄的金纱，她的脸上还带着泪痕，眼底的水泽好像一不小心就会溢出来。

“也许他不是个好人……”Wanda擦了擦眼底的湿润，回过头微笑着看着Natasha“也许他也不是一个好父亲……但他给了我一个家……”

“…是的……”Natasha愣了一下，默默点了点头。

“也许有一天……这种事会降临到我头上呢…”Wanda依旧那样笑着低下头去“到那个时候……Nat会陪在我身边吗？”

“i will…”Natasha在说出这句话后胃部突然地抽紧‘是啊…也许我会亲手把子弹送进你的心脏……’

“那个人不会善罢甘休的……”炙热的阳光让Wanda有些不耐烦地摸了摸被烤得有些发烫的手臂“我会做好准备……”

她伸手挡住阳光，皱了皱眉，走上前一把拉上了窗帘，上面灰色的流苏随着她的动作轻轻晃动着，挂钩划过金属的轨道带来的响声让Natasha忍不住攥紧了腿侧的双手。

Wanda用衣袖在脸上轻轻擦了擦，接着便回过头来看着她，幽暗的光线中，她的嘴角隐隐有些上翘，透着一股狡黠

“不过首先…我想请你帮我脱一下衣服。”

看着她冲自己张开手的样子，Natasha下唇颤抖了一下，默默走上前解开了她风衣的腰带。

Wanda轻笑着拉住她颤抖的手向前走了一步，另一只手捏住了她小巧的下巴

“然后……我们需要洗个澡……”


	2. Chapter 2

“唔…”

浴室里，连绵的水声混杂着隐忍的呻吟声，隐隐约约传了出来。

“Nat…叫出来嘛…我想听……”

Wanda坐在浴缸里，牙齿在Natasha的锁骨上轻轻厮磨着，藏在那人腿间拨动着她早已肿胀不堪的花核的手指微微向下，指腹在那道缝隙滑动了一下，然后便用力顶了进去。

听到Natasha的痛呼，Wanda满意地掰过她的脸“三年了…Nat，你一直没让别人碰过你吗？”

Natasha摇了摇头，潮红的脸在热气蒸腾下看上去楚楚动人，酒红色的长发被水打湿，披散在肩头，有几绺还不听话地粘在她的脸上。

她颤抖地喘息着，翡翠一样的瞳孔仿佛被蒙上了一层雾，眼眶也被欲望熏染上了一抹红。

感受着那湿热甬道的紧致，Wanda轻笑着抽送起手指“很乖……”

“唔…哈啊……”

Natasha歪着头，眉间轻轻皱着，眼底的水雾好像下一秒就要滑落出来一样。

看着身下的人渐渐染上情潮的眸子，Wanda勾起嘴角，准确地按上了甬道上方那能让对方疯狂的皱褶。

Natasha闷哼一声，双手搭在Wanda瘦削的肩头，泪水转着圈从她发红的眼角滑落，大腿颤抖地夹紧了Wanda的纤腰，额头也顶在她的锁骨上。

是从什么时候开始的呢……

Natasha侧过头，有些失神地看着Wanda脖颈白皙皮肤下青色的血管。

思绪仿佛回到了5年前的一个夜晚，Wanda邀请她进入了这个房间，她也是这样笑着，带着她到达了一次又一次的顶峰。

从那时起，她就像被Wanda打上了烙印一般，她对自己的每一个碰触都会让自己疯狂，然后深陷其中。

在体内作祟的手指微微弯曲着，不停地研磨着那敏感的皱褶，那人甚至还又探进去一根手指。

“啊……”Natasha皱紧眉头，大腿开始剧烈地颤抖，她快到了……

Wanda却在这时放慢了动作，伸手扶着她的脸，看着她带着一丝失望的眼神轻笑着

“想要吗？Nat？”

“…嗯…”

Natasha直视着她澄澈的眸子，歪过头在她掌心轻轻地蹭着，

“我是谁？”

Wanda凑过去吻了吻她的嘴角，手上再次动作起来，感觉到内壁的抽搐后却又停了下来。

“Wanda…Wanda…please…Wanda…”

Natasha急促地喘息着

“给我……”

她带着哭腔的求饶让Wanda呼吸也瞬间加重，她艰难地吞咽着，在那紧致的花穴中又添了一根手指，听到那人的痛呼后，Wanda安抚似的吻了吻她的下唇。

Natasha眯着眼回应着她的吻，腰肢下意识摆动着，飞溅的水花拍打在瓷砖上的声音拨动着她的心弦，感觉到那即将要涌来的浪潮，她搭在Wanda肩头的手也不自觉地用力扣住了那突起的骨头。

“唔…”

Wanda的声音让Natasha抬起头来，看着对方因为吃痛而微微皱起的眉头，Natasha连忙松开了手，转而张开双臂抓住了浴缸的两边。

“你好可爱……”

Wanda轻笑着拉过她的手让她重新抱住自己，身体前倾将她压在浴缸边上，手腕转动着，拇指在那早已充血肿胀的花核上按揉着。

“啊…”

Natasha轻轻舔咬着她的肩膀上细小的抓痕，双手在她光滑的后背胡乱地抚摸着。

“one more question…”Wanda蹭了蹭她发烫的侧脸“do you love me?”

“唔…”Natasha眼底的泪水终于滑落下来，她紧皱着眉头，紧咬着的嘴唇微微颤抖着“yes…i love you…ah…”

随着Wanda的一个深顶，那湿热的甬道便开始剧烈地痉挛起来，外面的小花核也不住地颤抖，一股湿滑顺着Wanda的指间涌了出来。

Natasha只觉得腰间一软，好像被一道闪电击中一般，那剧烈的快感让她忍不住哭出了声。

Wanda将她抱在怀中安抚着，埋在她体内的手指轻轻按压着那处皱褶，延长着她的高潮，直到那花穴不再颤抖才轻轻抽出了手指。

“舒服吗？”

Wanda轻轻舔了舔手指上的花液，看着那人不敢看自己的样子，忍不住伸出另一只手去摸了摸她潮湿的脸，Natasha轻轻点了点头，放在水下的手下意识地轻轻环抱住了她的后背。

那孩子吻了吻她的额头，便站起身来，一只脚踩在了浴缸边上，将腿心浅粉色的花瓣送到了她嘴边。

“舔我。”

Wanda半阖着双眼，纤长的手指轻轻滑过Natasha的脸颊。Natasha抬头看了她一眼，接着便凑过去轻轻含住了那朵花。

“嗯…”

Wanda仰着头享受着Natasha的服务，双手按在Natasha的发间，手指轻轻贴着她的头皮按揉着，腰也不自觉地迎合起来。

Natasha伸手包裹着Wanda小巧挺翘的臀部，舌头探进那收缩着的穴口，卷过一团热液，便含住了那悄悄探了头的花核。

“唔…Nat…轻点…”

Wanda闭着眼睛仰起头来，手不小心拽到了Natasha的发丝，刺痛让Natasha忍不住加重了吸吮。

“啊啊啊……”

Wanda弯下腰，下意识地把自己送进Natasha的嘴里

“不要…不要松开…嗯…”

Natasha听话地继续吮吸着那红肿的花核，味蕾小心地呵护着它，直到它不再颤抖。

Wanda粗喘着调整着气息，微微松开了手，她温柔地摸了摸Natasha潮湿的发顶，抬腿迈出浴缸，冲着还跪在浴缸里的人伸出手去

“来。”

Natasha看着她潮湿的手掌，藏在水底的手紧紧攥了起来，她咬着嘴唇握住对方的手，跟着她回到了卧室。

一到床边，Wanda便把她推到了床上，接着压了上来，双手揉捏着她饱满的胸部，膝盖在她一塌糊涂的腿间轻蹭着。

“你这里……是为了救Helen?”Wanda手指轻轻触摸着她腰间的伤疤。

Helen几乎是和Natasha一起到Eisenhardt家的，只不过她一直跟在Wanda的身边，跟Natasha的交集并不太多。

“no…”Natasha伸手盖住那片伤疤“是为了你父亲……”

“well…Natasha Romanoff…”Wanda捏着她胸顶的手微微用力，潮红的脸突然凑近了她“你也会为我挡子弹吗？”

Natasha看着她闪烁着狡黠的眸子，微微发肿的红唇艰难地张开“…当然…”

身上的人满意地勾起嘴角，纤细的腰肢轻轻晃动着，Natasha甚至感觉到对方腿心的柔软蹭过自己的小腹，留下一条湿湿的痕迹。

“你果然是最棒的…”Wanda喘息着俯下身，冲着她颤抖的乳尖吹了口气

“我们还有很多时间呢……Nat”

清晨，Natasha有些疲惫地撑起身子，她看了眼一旁还在昏睡的Wanda，面无表情地下了床。

腿间的刺痛让她微微皱起眉，她闭上眼做了个深呼吸，撑在身侧的双手微微用力，迫使自己站了起来，捡起地上的衬衣披到身上走进了浴室。

Natasha站在花洒下，有些发烫的水缓解了身上的酸痛，她闭着眼向后靠在瓷砖上，冰凉的触感让她混沌的脑袋清醒了不少。

浴室的门被突然拉开，Natasha颤抖了一下，却没有睁开眼。接着一副温热的身躯攀到了她的身上，对方胸前的柔软挤压着她的，嘴唇若有似无地在她的脖颈上磨蹭着。

感觉到对方的手顺着自己的腰线缓缓落到了大腿内侧，Natasha连忙伸手按住了她

“don’t…”

“还有时间……”

Wanda闭着眼在她锁骨上的那片青紫上轻轻噬咬着，手却停下了动作，任由她按着。

“…hurt…”

“哈哈哈……”

Wanda把脸埋在她的颈窝轻笑着“you’re so cute…”

她松开手，侧过头用力咬住了Natasha的脖颈，在听着对方的痛呼声后，Wanda有些兴奋地加重了力道，直到铁锈味充满了整个口腔。

良久，Wanda缓缓松开了她，舔了舔嘴角的血迹，然后吻了下她的唇角

“去忙吧。”

Natasha看着她离去的身影，再也忍不住似的坐到了地上，她一只手捂着脖子上的伤口，另一只手按紧了一直在绞痛的胃。

热水不停地在她身上冲刷着，脖子上往外翻出的牙印不停地渗出血来。

Natasha松开手看着掌心的血迹，眼底的恨意几乎要让那猩红在她的手中蒸发，她握紧拳头，直到身体不再颤抖才缓缓坐了起来。


	3. Chapter 3

“你还好吗？”

看着铁青着一张脸，手捂在脖子上迎面走过来的Natasha，坐在椅子上的Rumlow连忙迎了上去。

Natasha的脸色有些苍白，虽然她为自己化了精致的妆来掩盖倦容，但Rumlow还是清楚的看到了她眼底的阴影

“没休息好？”

Natasha摇了摇头，因为嗓子有些沙哑，于是她选择拿过了Rumlow手中的矿泉水，仰头喝了一口。

那冰凉的液体浇灌进她一直在痉挛的胃里，让她忍不住皱起眉头。

“这里怎么样了？”

Natasha把矿泉水瓶塞回Rumlow手中，然后轻轻按住腹部，抬起头看着他

“sir已经度过危险期了，接下来只要留意一点，派人轮流保护就好了。”

“Helen回来了吗？如果回来了的话叫她去陪着Wanda，我很忙……”

“好的，那大小姐现在…”

“她在家…很安全。”

Natasha将手伸到后面揉了揉酸痛的腰“那这里就交给你了，我还有些事要处理。”

“好的，你注意安全。”

Natasha走下楼坐回车里，闭眼靠在靠背里，一直放在脖子上的手缓缓拿了下来。

那狰狞牙印的周围，皮肉向外翻着，青紫的伤口上隐隐冒着血丝，翻出来的肉因为被水泡过而有些泛白，一边发烫一边又隐隐做痛。

她看着后视镜中的自己，除了眼底的青灰色和微肿的下唇以外别无其它异常，但她却清楚地知道，藏在那扣得整整齐齐的白衬衫下的那副躯体上，早被那人留下了满满的印记…

她点燃一支烟深深地吸了一口，布满血丝的双眼被烟雾熏得有些隐隐作痛，她抬起手揉了揉眼睛，皱着眉坐起身来。

身旁的手机“嗡”地响了起来，她凝眉看了眼那一夜没充电而发出微弱光芒的屏幕，在看到那上面的号码后却如释重负地叹了口气。

她打开窗户把刚点着不久的烟头扔出窗外后，便迅速踩动了油门。

“Miss.Romanoff”

站在Natasha面前的金发女人手中抱着一叠文件，另一只手轻轻推了一下眼镜

“你看上去……”

“状态不好，我知道。”Natasha揉了揉有些发痛的额头“你把我叫到这来不会只是为了帮我检查身体的吧？Whitney”

那女人勾起嘴角，指节轻点着下唇，托着手臂的手指轻轻扣动着手肘装饰性的小纽扣“跟我来办公室吧。”

“不过……如果可以的话……还是给我一杯热水吧。”

Natasha轻笑了一下，摸了摸自己的肚子，接着便跟着金发女人走进了面前的屋子。

“你受伤了。”

Whitney倒完茶后转过身来，看着一进来就瘫坐在沙发上的Natasha，走上前撩起了她耳际的一缕发丝。

看到那处咬痕后，她微不可查地皱了下眉。

“那位大小姐做的？”

看到那人微微点了点头，她轻声叹了口气，蹲下身为她检查脖子上那一塌糊涂的伤口。

Natasha闭着眼靠坐在沙发上任由她在自己脖子上折腾，伸手拿起茶几上的热茶喝了一口

“Fury怎么没来？”

Whitney的手顿了一下

“他…”

“他怎么了？”

Natasha睁开眼疑惑地看着她，Whitney却移开了视线，她的沉默不语让Natasha心里一慌，她立刻捏住了Whitney的手腕

“他在哪里？”

“他没事，你不要担心……”Whitney任由她抓着，另一只手轻轻拍了拍她的手背。

“那他为什么没有来？”

Natasha轻轻松开她“我的任务完成了，他应该……”

像是想到什么一样，Natasha突然瞪大眼睛看着她

Whitney低下头沉默着，镜片后的蓝色瞳孔颤抖了一下，垂下眼睑不回答她，只是望着她脖颈的伤口。

“我懂了……”

Natasha压抑着心中的怒气，向后靠在沙发上，一字一句地说着“十年了…Whitney…他答应过我，只要我能完成任务，就可以让我离开的。”

“Fury他……另有打算。”Whitney抽出手来站起身“我去拿酒精……”

“他有什么打算？”

Natasha站起身来挡到她身前“为什么到现在他还不能告诉我他的计划？难道我只是个棋子吗？难道这十年来还不足以证明我自己吗？”

“Natasha，你要忍耐……”Whitney看着她因为激动而涨红的眼眶，只好伸出手去想要抚摸她的脸。

Natasha退后几步避开她的碰触，手用力扯开了衬衣的扣子，白皙皮肤上的青紫痕迹暴露在了Whitney的面前，塑料纽扣在光滑的地板上弹跳的清脆响声回绕在办公室里。

“我为了这个计划付出了多少，你们看不到吗？”

Natasha激动地拉开衬衣露出了腰侧的枪伤“我到底为了什么在努力？至少应该告诉我计划的内容吧？”

看着有些歇斯底里的Natasha，Whitney叹了口气“Nat，你在警校发过誓的…而且当初加入这个行动的时候你就应该料到这不是个简单的任务…”

“…呵…”

Natasha怒极反笑，手紧紧地捏着茶杯“这确实不是简单的任务，我这十年一直在那个泥潭里摸爬滚打，甚至被那女人侮辱了整整两年…”

她抿紧嘴唇，攥成拳头的双手不停颤抖着，接着脱力般坐回沙发上“为什么不能告诉我计划的内容？为什么他不肯相信我？”

“Natasha，你应该懂的……你……只是太累了。”

Whitney叹了口气，凑到她身旁继续为她处理着伤口“你不能动摇，因为你是这个计划里最重要的一环…你要相信Fury…”

“…我的任务已经完成了…”

“可是我们需要你…Nat…我知道你有很多委屈，但我们的工作就是这样的…我们是警察啊…”

“……我知道了……”

良久，Natasha重重呼出一口气，闭着眼仰起头将整个身体靠进沙发里“…告诉我…下一步该怎么做？”

Natasha回到医院的时候，Wanda正抱着手坐在走廊的椅子上，Rumlow则站在她身旁满面愁容。

“怎么回事？”

Natasha走上前询问着，不等Rumlow说话，Wanda便站起身来跑了过来，然后直接扑进了她的怀里。

Natasha愣了一下，环抱住她，轻轻拍了拍她的后背，眼睛却看向Rumlow.

“大小姐不知道为什么跑到这里来了…”

Rumlow摊开手“我在劝她回去，但是她非要看到先生才肯离开……”

“Wanda…”Natasha摸了摸她柔顺的长发“这里很危险，我不是跟你说过了吗？”

“你去哪里了？”Wanda并不回答她的问题，退后两步，眼睛直直地看着她脖颈上的纱布，然后在看到她领口消失的衣扣后微微眯了起来。

“我……去Whitney那里了……”

“啊～”Wanda若有所思地点着自己的下巴“你的律师那里是吗，你们关系还挺好的。”

“只是有些事要参考一下她的意见而已。”

Natasha伸手扯下了纱布，随手丢进了一旁的垃圾桶里“我来送你回家。”

Wanda看着她那片狰狞的伤口后瞳孔微微颤抖了一下，她伸出手轻轻碰了碰，眼底闪过一丝不可言说的情绪。

只见Wanda闭上眼深呼吸了一下，然后手向上托住她的脸，指腹轻轻地蹭过她的眼底，那动作居然出奇的温柔。

当她睁开眼时，那双总是闪烁着狡黠的绿宝石却柔和了下来，澄净的湖绿色水面上只倒映着Natasha的脸，接着，那人一直紧闭着的，有些干涩的嘴唇轻轻张开

“对不起。”

“…没事的…”Natasha皱了皱眉，摸了摸她的手背“我带你回家……”  
“对了Nat…”

回去的路上，Wanda一边低头把玩着自己的发尾，一边歪着头看向专心开车的人。

“嗯…”

“Helen被你叫回来了？”

“是的。”

“why?”

“你需要人照顾……”

“我22岁了。”Wanda的眸子闪过一丝不悦，她微微皱眉看向身旁的人，但那人却目不斜视地盯着前方。

“是的，但是还是需要人照顾你…”

“你不能照顾我吗？”Wanda眼底暗了下来，摆弄头发的手转而伸进胸口的口袋掏出了一个精致的烟盒。

“很多Sir交代过的事还没有处理…我…”

“既然你这么忠心……那我就交给你一个任务吧。”Wanda打开车窗点燃了一支烟。

她勾起嘴角看向Natasha“父亲在伦敦有一批货…我需要你去帮我处理一下…毕竟Helen被你叫回来了，所以你就代替她去吧。”

“我知道了。”


	4. Chapter 4

伦敦街头

“嗯，不用等我了，我还在路上”红发的女人歪着头将手机固定在脸侧，手扶了一下头上的毛线帽子，另一只手则在大衣里掏着什么。

“只是拜访一个老朋友，对，Rose，你知道的。”

她看了眼前面的老妇人，脚上的步伐也加快了起来

“是的，一个慈祥的老太太，你真该来看看她的花园。”

她从身后一把掐住了老人的脖子，拖着她躲进了一旁的小巷子里。那老妇人迅速转身挣脱了她的桎梏，只见红发女人勾起嘴角“有时间会带你来的，先挂了。”

听着那边的忙音，Romlow挂掉了电话回过头去看着Wanda“她挂断了，不会有事吧？”

“她可是Natasha…”Wanda耸了耸肩“不用担心她，你做好你该做的事就够了。对了，把Helen叫过来，我有事找她。”

“你怎么知道……”

那老妇人有些惊魂未定，她退后两步，从口袋中掏出了一把匕首，Natasha举起双手“我投降，带我去看看你的雇主好吗？”

眼看着Rose挥舞着匕首冲了过来，Natasha歪过身子，伸手抓住了她的手腕，接着抬腿狠狠顶在她的腹部，老妇人痛呼一声，身子软了下去，手上的匕首也被Natasha夺了过去。

“谁派你来的？”

Natasha丢掉匕首，揣着手看着她“你来这里的目的是什么？”

“你又为什么来伦敦？Maximoff girl身边的…Black Widow…”Rose瘫坐在地上怒视着她，藏在衣袖里的手微微动了一下。

“你技术太差了，回去再练练吧。”Natasha上前踩住她的手，低头点了根烟“不要再让我问第二遍，我时间有限。”

“呵，Maximoff家的走狗，那小丫头派你过来的是吗？”

Rose一把推开她，挣扎着站起身“看来她也还算有点自知之明，Eisenhardt的家业不会沦落到…唔”

“原来如此…”

Natasha走进她，手中的匕首利落地捅穿了她的身体。

“呼…”

她将口中的烟雾喷到她的脸上，手腕轻轻转动着，锋利的刀子在Rose的腹中翻搅着。

看着她大张着的嘴，Natasha伸手掐住她的脖子，抓着刀柄的手轻轻松开，转而取出唇间的烟蒂按灭在Rose大开着的口中。

“嘘……”

她轻笑着，食指伸到了唇边

“谢谢合作。”

Eisenhardt还是没有坚持下来，在做完手术后两天便去世了。Wanda对于这件事出奇的冷静，甚至连一点怀疑都没有。

在出殡那天Wanda并没有出席，反而是在葬礼结束的时候直接把Natasha送到了伦敦。

一眨眼的时间已经过去了两周多了，Wanda不知道在忙些什么，只是通过Helen来对她下达任务。

这些天来，Natasha也隐约意识到了Wanda派她到这里的目的。

Wanda作为一个私生子并没有继承Eisenhardt遗产的资格，而她要面对的最大阻碍便是她的姐姐Anya Eisenhardt。

不过可以预见的是，这个Anya也并不是什么好对付的角色。Natasha看着地上的尸体，拉紧了风衣快速离开了现场。

身后隐隐有些动静，Natasha警惕地转过身来，看着面前空无一物的小巷子，手轻轻按在了风衣里的枪柄上。

脖颈上突然一凉。

‘糟了…’

Natasha伸手拔出脖子上的小型注射器丢到了一旁，身体却依然失去了力气。

她靠着墙壁渐渐瘫坐在地上，面前出现了一双笔直的腿

“这是一个警告。”

Natasha的眼皮控制不住地打起架来，她咬着牙想抬起头，却被拉着双腿放平在地上。

“我知道你很厉害，Natasha”

那人的声音仿佛是从远方飘过来的，他取出了一把冒着寒光的手术刀，在她面前比划了一下。

Natasha眯着眼睛看着他，模糊的视线让她根本看不清那个人。

身上一凉，那人拉开Natasha的衣服，看到她的身体后情不自禁地吹了声口哨“我会小心你的内脏的，放心。”

腹部传来了钻心的刺痛，她甚至能感觉到那细细的刀片是怎样划过她的肌肤，穿过她薄薄的脂肪，然后割开她的肌肉。

‘混…蛋…’

Natasha闭上了眼，嗓子渐渐涌上一丝腥甜，接着越来越多，越来越多……她剧烈地咳嗽着，血液顺着她的口鼻被呛了出来。

“sorry…我应该等你完全麻痹了再做的，但是……就像你说的……”她感觉到那人凑到了自己的耳边

“时间有限……”

“我知道你可以听见我的声音，抱歉我没有为你准备止痛药，”

那人站起身“正如他们说的，疼痛总会过去的，而你非常坚强。等你好了以后，回去告诉Wanda Maximoff，我很期待她的亲自拜访。”

那人的脚步渐渐远去，Natasha的意识也逐渐飘远。可能是麻药终于起了效果，她已经感觉不到痛苦了，隐隐约约听到身旁有些动静。

“卧槽？这是什么！”

“快报警！她还活着吗？”

“女士，我们要抬动你了！如果你能听到的话……”

——你知道自己该做什么，不用别人告诉你该怎么做，你可以解决所有问题，即便如此……你就以为自己不再惧怕黑暗了吗？

“嘶……”

Natasha猛地睁开了眼，她艰难地撑起身子，撩开了绿色的病号服。那道伤口已经被处理好，因为她刚才的动作有些裂开，深红色渐渐洇了出来，染红了绷带。

她拿过一旁的手机，距离她被攻击已经过去了三天，看着屏幕上显示的无信号，Natasha心里一沉，她挣扎着拔掉了鼻子上的呼吸器，然后拽下了手腕上的针头。

她轻轻推开病房的门，双手捂着隐隐作痛的腹部，缓步向楼梯间的方向走了过去。

迎面过来的护工背着手和她擦肩而过，接着背后传来一阵利器划破空气的声音。

Natasha抬起手一拳打在她的鼻子上，另一只手夺过她手中的注射器丢到了一旁。

整个楼层都骚动了起来，隐隐听到有人报警，Natasha皱起眉头，尽量加快了步伐。

‘甚至把杀手派来了吗……’她双手捂着伤口，艰难地用肩膀推开了楼梯间的门。

楼下却上来了三四个警卫人员，他们站在Natasha的下一层，枪口对准了她

“妈的，她不是被麻醉了吗？”

“女士，把手放在我们可以看见的地方，如果不合作的话我们会开枪的！”

“请不要…我现在连站都站不稳…”Natasha皱着眉靠在墙壁上，腹部的血污逐渐渗透了病号服。

“听好，你要把自己先拷起来，我们会送你回房间的。”站在前面的男人迅速将手铐扔了上去，正好落在了Natasha的脚下

“快照做！不然我们就开枪了！”

“请不要…伤害我！”

Natasha用力把手铐踢了出去，手铐狠狠地打中了那个警卫人员。接着，Natasha从楼梯上跳了下去，借助冲击将他们踢倒在地，她夺过其中一个人腰间的电击枪，迅速将他们电晕了过去。

她捂着伤口缓了一下，便快速从他们身上扒下了几件衣服套在身上，压低帽子走下了楼，伤口因为她的动作而裂开得更大，她咬着牙走出了医院，闪身躲进了一旁的小路。

眼前一阵阵发黑，呼吸也有些困难，Natasha扶着墙壁重重喘息着，嗓子里的腥甜呛得她剧烈地咳嗽起来，看着手心的血丝，她咬紧了牙关

“我不会死的……”


	5. Chapter 5

“还没有她的消息吗？”

“是，我们已经联系伦敦那边的人去找了”

“这是个警告……”

Wanda坐在宽大的沙发里，光裸的长腿搭在沙发扶手上荡来荡去，手掌轻轻摇晃着酒杯，碧绿的眸子凝视着那酒杯中晃动着的红色液体，嘴角向上勾着

“他们想让我亲自出马。”

Helen皱着眉站在她身边“这是一个圈套。”

“是啊…”Wanda笑了笑，抬起头把杯中的红酒一饮而尽

“我亲爱的姐姐想我死…真有趣。”

“这件事很蹊跷。”Helen沉吟着靠在墙边“为什么这件事会被Anya的人知道？我在那边的时候一切都很正常啊……”

“她早就知道了…”Wanda伸手把红酒杯递给站在一旁的Rumlow“只是之前有我父亲在…所以她不敢有所行动……”

“Natasha自己在那边可以吗？”

“…”Wanda低着头，轻轻咬着自己的拇指

“大小姐？”Helen站直身子有些疑惑地看着她，那人抬手制止了她，转而接过Rumlow递过来的杯子

“她不是很想为我父亲做事吗？由她去就好……”

*

你总要为自己准备一个安全的地方，这是最基本的一条生存法则。这是人的天性，根本不需要别人来教你，并不只是卧底间谍会这么做，因为好时光是不会永远持续下去的。

我在这座城市中有两三个这样的安全屋……呵，早该想到会发生这样的事，不过即便如此我还是挺开心的，那个对我动手的人……隐藏在手套下的手腕露出了半朵玫瑰纹身。

他会后悔没有杀了我，现在我有了搜索的方向，知道了要杀的对象……

这是另一种不一样的乐趣。

Natasha为自己烧了一壶开水，有些嫌弃地丢掉了身上已经被血染透的衣服，随即拿起茶几上的绷带开始包扎，疼痛让她的手有些发抖，但并不影响她的动作。

她拿起茶杯喝了一口，从口袋里掏出了路上偷到的手机，拨通了一串号码。

“Nat?”

Whitney的声音传了过来“谢天谢地，我们联系不到你……”

“Anya的间谍也来伦敦了，Fury猜的没错，她们都是为了那批货来的，Wanda在法国留学的时候果然没有闲着，一直在照顾着家里的生意。

在出事之前……她应该是派了Helen在伦敦帮她父亲做事，但是事发突然，这边的事就耽搁了下来……

他们以为Wanda会回来继续处理这笔生意，可惜她只是把我派了过来…”

Natasha一口气说了太多，牵动着腹部的伤口有些刺痛，于是她低头喝了一口热茶，然后自嘲地笑了笑

“他们没有直接杀了我，主要是为了引Wanda过来…可惜…他们可能高估了我在她心中的位置了……说起来她这些天有什么动向？”

“她没有太大的动静，只是每天喝茶看报而已。看来她并不想让自己太过显眼，不过也可能是没有什么野心……”

“不可能的。”

Natasha点了根烟靠在沙发上“如果她不在乎的话，就不会派我到这里来…她留在纽约……大概是为了坐稳Eisenhardt继承人的位置吧…”

“我们会盯住她的，你自己小心。”

“嗯。”

“大小姐……”

“嗯？”

Wanda穿着一身雪纺的白纱裙站在画架前，手中握着一个木制的调色盘扭过头来。

阳光洒在她棕红色的发间，为她勾勒了一层金边，她瞥了眼Joseph便回过头去继续欣赏着画布上的风景画。

Joseph恭敬地站在她身后

“您有客人。”

“不想见。”

Wanda撅了下嘴，拿起画刀在画布上继续修改着。

“Wanda Maximoff…”

一个身穿黑色风衣的男人走了进来，他摘下帽子，露出了戴着黑色眼罩的脸。

Wanda眉头微颦，眯着眼看着他

“阁下是？”

“我是Nick Fury…”

“哦～”不等他说完，Wanda便打断了他“原来是Fury局长，几年前我父亲有带着我和您见过面的。”

“是的，你都长得这么大了。”Fury轻笑了一下，

Wanda看了眼Joseph“去为Fury局长泡杯茶。”老管家立刻欠了下身子退了出去。

“您快请坐”

Wanda挥手指了一下沙发，自己则坐到他的对面“请问您来找我是为了什么事呀？”

Fury笑了笑，从风衣中取出了一叠文件，拍到了茶几上“大小姐还是自己看一下吧。”

Wanda抬眼看了看他，默默拿起那叠纸，在看到上面的文字后，眼底瞬间冷凝了起来。

看着沉默不语的Wanda，Fury拿起茶几上的水果糖，手指轻轻扯动着糖纸

“这是你父亲这些年来做的‘生意’，还有你姐姐的，当然…还有你的。”

“你的意思是？”Wanda眯起眼睛，轻轻把那叠纸丢回了桌面上，整个人靠进了沙发里。

“我只是想让你们不要轻举妄动，”Fury撕开糖纸把糖塞进了嘴里，眉头微微皱起

“薄荷的？”

他拿过烟灰缸把糖球吐了进去，抬起头来“Wanda，你比你姐姐要通情达理多了，所以你最好配合我们，过几天你们内部的选举……你最好还是放弃比较好。”

Wanda歪过头，眼睛弯成了月牙“我会积极配合的，Fury局长。”

“那最好不过了。”

Fury站起身，拍了拍她的肩膀，便向大门走去，Joseph端着托盘走了进来，Fury冲他笑了笑，拿起托盘上的茶喝了一口

“大小姐真的很有品味，和你父亲一样。”

说罢，便把茶杯放了回去，大摇大摆地离开了。

Wanda头也不回地看着烟灰缸里还带着唾液的冰蓝色糖果，呼吸不由得加重，她伸过手去抓起烟灰缸，狠狠砸在了大理石茶几上，飞溅的玻璃碎片划破了她的手掌。

“大小姐！”Joseph连忙冲了过去，却被Wanda伸手喝止

“Joseph…”

“是…”

Joseph看着那白皙的手掌上缓缓流下来的血迹，眉头紧紧皱着。

“把这里收拾了，还有……”只见Wanda站起身来，眼底仿佛凝了一层寒冰“有件事，我想拜托你一下。”

“知道了，抱歉失去联系这么久。”Natasha拿起沙发靠背上的黑色夹克套在身上，手机开着免提被丢到一旁的玻璃茶几上微微闪着光。

“大小姐让你做完那笔生意后尽快回来，对，她突然让我带她出去……还没说是哪里，我刚到门口。”

Rumlow站在Eisenhardt家大宅子的门前，只见Wanda穿着一身黑色的西装冲着他缓缓走来，右手还绑着绷带。

“Nat吗？”Wanda在Rumlow面前停下，抬头看着他询问着，在看到他点头后便伸出了手，

Rumlow立刻把手机递给了她。

“Nat……”

“…Wanda…”Natasha在听到她的声音后微微皱起眉头“抱歉这么久没有回信……我……”

“你受伤了吗？”Wanda在听到她的声音后默默松了口气，她坐进车里点了支烟“伤的重不重？”

“还好……”Natasha愣了一下，转身坐回沙发上“我没事的……那个生意我会尽快……”

“保护好自己…”Wanda低着头，手伸出窗外弹掉了烟灰“…我会派人跟你一同去的。”

“…好的…”

“还有……”Wanda抬起头来，Rumlow看向后视镜，惊讶地发现Wanda竟然脸颊有些微微发红，只见她有些羞涩地笑了一下

“我等你回来。”

“…嗯…”Natasha挑眉拿起手机，那边却已经挂断了电话。

“嘶……”

手机被摔了过来，正好砸在Rumlow的脑袋上，他捂着头看向Wanda，却见那人狠狠瞪了他一眼

“看什么看？开车！”


End file.
